New Neighbors
by Providencelover
Summary: Jamie and Landon are married (Jamie did not die) and decideto move to Providence, Rhode Island. This story also inclues characters from the show Providence. Please R/R no FLAMES PLEASE!!


New Neighbors   
  
Summery: A couple moves into town and the Hansens get new neighbors. They soon find out the incredable journey for these young lovers.   
  
New Neighbors   
  
It was a sunny day in Early Febuary. The breeze ripped through Jamie Carter's hair as she walked down the sidewalk with her husband, Ladnon. Landon Carter had just finished college and was accepted to med school. They'd been married for four years and Jamie was finally cured of Lukemia.   
"We're going to start a wonderful life here Jamie," Landon whispered gently touching her cheek.   
"I know," Jamie replied. "I just felt bad about leaving my father."   
"You'll see him on holidays and such," Landon said putting an arm around her as they walked down the sidwalk. "But first we've got to find a place to live."   
"How about there?" Jamie asked. She pointed to a small house set back from the road. "That's perfect."   
Landon kissed Jamie on the top of the head. "Yes, it is."   
Jamie smiled and kissed him back. "I love you."   
"I love you more," Landon whispered into her ear.   
Jamie punched him playfully in the ribs. "Stop it."   
"Come on let's go see what we can do about buying this house," Landon said.   
  
At the Hansen house Syd Hansen walked in from the guesthouse to find her whole family sitting at the table. It was a Saturday and Syd was glad she didn't have to go to the clinic.   
"Morning Syd," Joanie said. "Man is it a lovely day."   
"I know," Syd said pouring herself a cup of coffee. "It would be a great day for a pinic by the water."   
"That sounds wonderful," Jim commended.   
Syd smiled and sat down at the table by her father. "It does doesn't it?"   
"Syd you've got to help me look for something hot to wear on my date with Phil. He's taking me to the movies and then to Waterfire."   
"Wow," Syd said. "Sure we can go shopping as soon as I get a shower."   
"Well then let's go," Joanie said standing up. "Come on Hinski let's go." Joanie lifted her daughter out of the chair. "Let's go start the day."   
"I wonna go shopping too," Hannah said.   
"Ok then," Joanie said. "Let's go get dressed." Joanie carried her daughter upstairs.   
  
Later that afternoon Landon and Jamie were standing in the house they were going to buy with a relistate agent.   
"Let's get it," Jamie said turning to Landon.   
"You read my mind," Landon said. He turned to the relistate agent. "We're buying it."   
"Ok, just fill out these forms and you can start moving in tomorrow."   
Landon kissed Jamie passinately. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Jamie whispered back. She walked around the house. "We could put your study here for you to do your homework."   
"Ok," Landon said.   
Then a sweep of dizziness swept over Jamie and she fell into Landon's arms.   
"Jamie?" Landon asked, panicked. He was so afraid that she would get sick again and that he'd loose her.   
"I'm fine," Jamie insisted. "I'm just a little tired and a little sick to my stomach, I'll be fine don't worry."   
"But I am worried," Landon said. "I don't want to lose you."   
"My disease is cured Landon," Jamie told her husband. "Its probably that flue bug that's been going around."   
"Still let's get you back to the hotel so you can rest," Landon said.   
Jamie nodded. They headed for the door where the relistate agent gave them the forms to fill out.   
  
By that Monday Jamie and Landon had started moving into the house. They'd stored there stuff in a warehouse that a friend had. Jamie smiled as she got ready for the day. She was finally going to be living on her own, with the man she loved.   
"Jamie the movers will be here soon," Landon said coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"I know," Jamie said sweetly. She turned to face him. "I'm kind of nervous, I've never had a place of my own, well that wasn't near my father but I knew you needed go to the best medical school possible and Brown is probably the best you can get. Besides, I'm sure we'll meet a lot of nice people here."   
"You always see the good in things," Landon said. He kissed her cheek. "That's what I love about you."   
"Well it won't last long if we don't get a move on," Jamie said. "So let's go."   
Soon the couple arrived at the house, the moving trucks following them. Jamie began directing the movers where to put everything. By three o'clock that day she was exhausted. She hadn't been feeling well lately but she didn't want to worry Landon. Jamie was sitting at the bar while the movers moved the last few pieces of items into the house.   
"Where do you want to put the bookshelf?" Landon asked.   
Jamie stood up, suddenly overcome by dizziness. She leaned on the counter for support.   
"Jamie are you OK?" Landon asked, concerned. This was the third dizzy spell she'd had this week and he wondered if the disease was coming back.   
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Jamie said. She went over to the sink. Tears came to her eyes, she couldn't get sick again, she just couldn't.   
"Come on, we're going to get you some help," Landon said. He helped Jamie toward the door.   
"That's everything," one of the movers said.  
"Do you know a good hospital we could go to?" Landon asked the man. "My wife isn't feeling too great."   
"There's a clinic over on Federal Hill called St. Claires Family Clinic. It's a free clinic and the doctor that owns it is an excellent doctor, her name is Dr Hansen."   
"Thank you," Landon said. "Its going to be OK Jamie."   
"Landon I'm fine," Jamie persisted as Landon helped her to the car. She suddenly felt sick again.   
"You're not fine," Landon said as he helped her into the car. He slammed the door and got in on the other side. "If you were fine you wouldn't be getting dizzy and throwing up." Landon peeled out of the drivway and headed for St. Claires Family Clinic.   
  
The clinic:   
They soon arrived there and Landon took Jamie inside. It was a busy place and he wondered if anyone noticed them walk in.   
"Excuse me," Landon said going up to the lady at the desk. "My wife is sick, she's been vomiting and having dizzy spells for the past week."   
"Follow me," the lady said. She led them to an exam room. "I'm Dr. Hansen and what's your name?"   
"Landon and this is my wife Jamie," Landon said.   
"Ok Jamie why don't you lie down for me," Syd instructed. She put on a pair of gloves. "How long have you been haivng the dizzy spells and throwing up?"   
"About a week," Jamie answered. "I've been in remission for Lukemia for about five years now. We just moved here while Landon goes through medical school."   
Syd listened to Jamie's heart and lungs. "How long have you been off chemo?"   
"Five years," Jamie said. "I'm so afraid my illness is coming back, I don't want to die."   
"Let's not jump to collisions until we know what's going on here," Syd said. She pressed on Jamie's stomach. "Is that tender?"   
Jamie winced. "Yes, a little."   
"OK," Syd said. She wrote something down on a chart. "I'm going to do a blood test to rule out any infection and you just sit tight. Don't worry we're going to find out what's wrong with you. I'll be right back." Syd walked out of the room and to the desk where her co woker Izzy was standing. "Izzy I need a blood test on Jamie Carter in room three and get a pregency test."   
"You think she's pregent?" Izzy asked.   
"I'm sure of it," Syd said. "She has all the symptoms and she's in remission for lukemia so there's no chance of that coming back."   
"OK," Izzy said and walked off.   
  
Jamie sighed and looked nervously around the room. She hated hospitals and anyting that looked like a hospital. They reminded her of her days in chemo when she was so sick she could barely move.   
"Its going to be OK," Landon said softly sroking her forehead. He sat in a chair beside her. "Dr. Hansen is going to find out what's wrong with you."   
"What if I'm sick again Landon," Jamie asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want to die."   
"Shh, we'll get through it," Landon promised. He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry."   
Jamie sighed nad wiped her eyes. Landon was right, she needed to have faith, after all she was a minister's daughter. "Thanks."   
Then the curtain opened and Dr. Hansen appeared holding a tray full of needles. Jamie's stomach did flip flops and she felt like she was going to be sick again.   
"Don't worry I promise this won't hurt," Dr. Hansen said. She tied a rubber thng around Jamie's right arm.   
"I'm used to needles," Jamie said bravely. "From chemo."   
"This will only take a sec," Dr. Hansen said as she prepared the needle.   
"Squeeze my hand," Landon said.   
Jamie gripped her husband's hand as she felt the needle cut through her skin.   
"Almost done," Dr. Hansen said. "You're doing great Jamie." Syd pulled out the needle and held it firmly with a cotton ball. She placed a band aid on the wound. "Ok, all done we'll have the results to you by tomorrow. In the mean time I want you to go home and rest. Drink plenty of fluids and I'm going to give you something for the vomiting"   
"Do you know why I'm sick?" Jamie asked.   
"We'll know more after the labs come back," Syd said. She handed Jamie a perscription. "There's a pharamcy down the street from here."   
"Thank you," Landon said. He helped Jamie up off the table. "Come on sweetie, let's go."   
"Call me if you have any problems,," Syd told them as they walked toward the front.   
"We will," Jamie promised. She headed for the door with Landon following behind her.   
  
That night Syd was heading for the house when she heard singing. She walked toward the fince and opened the gate. There sat Jamie, singing and reading something.   
"Jamie?" Syd asked walking closer.   
Jamie looked up, surprised. "Dr. Hansen? What are you doing here?"   
"I live next door," Syd answered. "Do you live here?"   
"Yes," Jamie answered, a smile on her face. "We just moved in today actually. The moving company was still here when I came to the clinic."   
"I thought I saw a moving truck this morning," Syd said. She sat down beside Jamie on the bench. "What are you reading?"   
"My bible," Jamie answered looking down. "It was my mother's. My father is a minister. Landon and I are from North Carolina."  
"So you moved here because of Landon's medical school?" Syd asked.   
Jamie nodded. "I didn't want to at first but I wanted Landon to get the best possible training he could."   
"That's very thoughtful of you," Syd said.   
"Well he was there for me every step of the way when I was going through chemo," Jamie said. "He's the love of my life, I don't know what I would have done without him."   
"What were you singing?" Syd wondered.   
"A song that I sang in a play in high school," Jamie said. She started singing, her voice rich and full. "And I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours I pray, I know now you're my only hope."   
"That's very beauful," Syd said.   
Then Landon came outside. "Jamie?"   
"Over here," Jamie called.   
Landon came over to them and noticed Syd. "Dr. Hansen what are you doing here? Is something wrong with Jamie?"   
'No," Syd answered. "I live next door and I heard Jamie singing so I thought I'd come see who was over here. No one has lived in this house for years."   
"See Jamie I told you we'd make friends," Landon said. "Why don't you get back inside, its getting kind of chlly out here."   
"Come by the clinic tomorrow and I'll have your test results," Syd said standing up. "Get some rest Jamie."   
"I will Dr. Hansen," Jamie promised.   
"You can call me Syd," Syd said heading for her own backyard.   
"Thanks," Jamie said heading into the house.   
Syd waved and went back through the gate. She closed it and walked into the house where Joanie and Jim were preparing dinner and Hannah was at the bar drawing.   
"Hey," Joanie said. "I saw you talking to our new neighbors."   
"They were patients of mine today," Syd said putting her stuff on the bar. She kissed Hannah on the head.   
"Really?" Joanie asked as she stired soup.   
"There names are Jamie and Landon Carter," Syd said.   
"Well we'll have to go introduce ourselves tomorrow," Joanie said.   
Syd sat down at the bar. "She's in remission from chemo, its been five years."   
"Do you think she has it again?" Joanie asked as she continued to sir the soup.   
"She's been in remission for five years so I don't think so," Syd said. "I really can't discuss this with you Joanie. What are we having for dinner?"   
"Chicken soup," Joanie answered.   
Syd nodded. She stood up and got down some bowls. Soon they were ready to eat.   
  
Jamie paced back and fourth across the floor of the bedroom. She couldn't sleep, she was too worried about the test results. Boxes lined the floor making it difficult to walk very far.   
"Jamie?" Landon asked siitting up. "What's wrong?"   
Jamie came over and sat down on the bed. "I'm worried about what my test results will show, I don't want to get sick again Landon."   
"You've been in remission for five years," Lanond said rubbing her shoulders.   
Jamie looked at him. She gave him a quick kiss. "What would I do without you?"   
"I don't know," Landon whispered kissing her back. "Now get some sleep and just remember, God is hanndling this, like you've told me a million times."   
"I have faith," Jamie said as she got under the covers.   
"Good, then use it," Landon said. "I love you."   
"Love you," Jamie said and rolled over on her side. Soon she was asleep, dreaming about the past, about the days that she and Landon spent together before she told him she was sick. Those were happy days and she wished she could go back to those but she knew that she had to move on and that was exactly what she was planning on doing.   
  
The next morning Jamie and Landon went to the clinic. They went into Syd's office and found Syd at her desk.   
"Syd?" Jamie asked. Syd had called them earlier that morning, telling them that the test results were back.   
Syd looked up. "Jamie, Landon I'm so glad you could make it Please have a seat." Syd got up and closed the door. She sat in a chair across from them. "I have your test results back Jamie."   
"I'm sick again aren't I?" Jamie asked, fearing the worst.   
"Actually its just the opposite. Your very healthy for someone who has been through chemo. I have some news and I hope you are ready for this."   
"For what?" Jamie asked.   
"Your pregent Jamie," Syd said smiiling.   
"What?" Jamie asked. "I'm pregent?" She turned to Landon. "We're going to be parents."   
"That's great!" Landon said. He threw his arms around Jamie. "I'm going to be a father."   
Syd smiled. She was happy for the young couple. "Why don't you follow me and we'll do an altrusound."   
Jamie and Landon followed Syd to an exam room and Jamie laid down on the exam table. Syd put some goop on her stomach and fired up the machine.   
"How does it look?" Jamie asked.   
"You look about ten weeks along," Syd said. She looked at the screen. "Everything looks good."   
"Can you tell what it is yet?" Jamie asked.   
"Its still a little early," Syd answered.   
"That's OK," Jamie said. She looked at Landon. "I want to be surprised."   
"Me too," Landon said. He kissed the top of Jamie's head.   
"Now," Syd said. "You need to make an OB appointment as soon as possible. I can recommend someone for you."   
"Why can't you be my doctor?" Jamie asked. She didn't trust doctors all that easily but for some reason she trusted Syd. "After all you are my nieghbor and if something goes wrong you won't have far to go."   
"But this isn't my field of experteese," Syd said.   
"I trust you Dr. Hansen," Jamie said. She smiled.   
"Thanks," Syd said. She squeezed Jamie's shoulder. "Everything looks great. You just need to eat healthy and get plenty of rest. Right now its not very critical but once you get further along rest will be the most important thing."   
"See you do know what you're talking about," Jamie said. "I have complete faith in you."   
"Well at least someone around here does," Syd said.   
"Why? What's wrong?" Jamie asked sitting up.   
"I'm being sued for malepractice because I put a pregent woman in jeperody or so she says," Syd said. "And I did everything by the book."   
"That's terrible," Jamie said. "Well don't worry we won't sue."   
"No, we won't," Landon chimed in.   
Syd smiled. "Thanks. Hey are you two doing anything tonight? My father is cooking his famous pasta and I was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner."   
"Sure, we'd love to come!" Jamie said. "We don't know many people in town yet."   
"Well you can meet my sister and her little girl Hannah. My father is a vet and runs a vet clinic in the basement of our house. My sister Joanie runs Joanie's Barkery across town," Syd said. "And well I'll tell you the rest later."   
"Would seven be OK?" Jamie asked hopping off the exam table and putting on her coat.   
"That'd be perfect," Syd said and smiled.   
"Bye," Landon said heading out the door. "See you tonight."   
  
That night around six Syd came into the house to find Jim and Joanie in the kitchen.   
"Hey Syd," Joanie said. "When are Jamie and Landon coming over?"   
"At seven," Syd said. She put her stuff on the bar.   
"How is she doing?" Joanie asked.   
"She'll have to tell you that," Syd answered as she bit into a carrot. "I can't wait for you to meet them, they're so nice."   
"I can't wait," Joanie said. "Dad's making his famous pasta."   
"Good for you Dad," Syd said happily.   
"I just hope it turns out right," Jim said. "I haven't made it in so long."   
"I'm sure it'll be fine," Syd said. "I'm going to go upstairs and wash up."   
"OK," Joanie said. "Could you check on Hannah for me, she's in the living room watching The Princess Diaries."   
"Sure," Syd replied and walked into the living room.   
  
Jamie hummed quietly as she got ready for dinner at the Hansen's. She'd never met anyone like Syd and hoped to become good friends with her and her family. Jamie looked at her herself in the mirror. She felt good tonight and hoped she wouldn't be trapped in the bathroom at the Hansen's.   
"You look lovely," Landon said appearing in the doorway.   
Jamie turned around. "Why thank you, so do you."   
"Are you ready to go?" Landon asked.   
"We told them seven," Jamie reminded her husband.   
"Well we can be a tad early," Landon said. He handed Jamie her coat. "Let's go." The couple walked over to the Hansen's and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later Syd appeared at the door a smile on her face.   
"Hi," Syd said. "Come on in."   
"Sorry, we're a little early," Jamie said nervously.   
"That's OK," Syd said. "Everyone is in the kitchen." Syd lead Jamie and Landon into the kitchen. "Joanie, Dad they're here."   
Joanie looked up. "Hi, I'm Joanie you must be Jamie and Landon?"   
"Yes," Jamie said. She shook hands with Joanie and Jim. "Please to meet you."   
"Likewise," Jim said. "Landon Syd tells me you're studying to be a doctor?"   
"Yes, sir," Landon said. "I'm going to Brown."   
"Well if you ever need any help, Syd here is an excellent doctor," Joanie said. She turned to Hannah. "And this is my daughter Hannah. Hannah can you say hi to Jamie and Landon?"   
"Hi," Hannah said.   
"Hi Hannah," Jamie said going over to her. "How old are you?"   
"Four," Hannah answered happily.   
"Syd tells us you have some good news," Joanie said.   
"Yes," Jamie said. "We're having a baby."   
"That's great!" Joanie said. "Congrats."   
"Thanks," Landon said. "We were hoping Jamie wasn't sick again."   
"I've been in remission from Lukemia for five years and I was hoping I wasn't getting it agan," Jamie said. "But then Syd told us the good news. So..is there anyone else here?"   
"Well we have a brother, Robbie who just got married and has a stepson Pete," Joanie said. "But he's never around, not even for family dinners."   
Jamie nodded.   
"So Jamie what do you do?" Jim asked. "While Landon is off studying to be a doctor."   
"I don't really have a job yet," Jamie said. "We just moved here and I really haven't had time to look for one."   
"Well I could use some help at the Barkery," Joanie said. "Do you know anything about baking?  
"Lots, I used to cook dinner for my father and me after my mother passed away," Jamie replied.   
"Great!" Joanie said. "Well come by tomorrow and I'll get you set up."   
Jamie smiled. "Thanks."   
"OK gang dinner is served," Jim said. He brought the pasta over to the table. "Everyone dig in."   
Jamie smiled and went to her seat. Over dinner Jamie and Landon told the Hansen's about life in North Carolina and about their parents.   
"And she carried her bible everywhere she went," Landon said looking at Jamie.   
Jamie laughed. "Its true I did. I'd known Landon for years but it wasn't until he had to do the spring play that we really got to spend time together. We got married the summer I thought I wasn't going to make it but then my dad took me to this doctor who put me on stronger treatment and it worked. I couldn't have survived without Landon though."   
Syd smiled. "Wow what an amazing story."   
'So Landon what kind of medicine are you studying?" Joanie asked taking a bite of her pasta.   
"I want to be a pedatrician," Landon answered. "I've always wanted to work with kids."   
"Liar," Jamie said laughing. "You hated it when you had to tutor, no one could miss the looks and the negative attitude. It was all there Landon, you hated it."   
Landon sighed. "She's right but after I met Jamie everything changed.I stopped hanging out with my looser friends and started hanging out with her."   
"He belt me this awesome teloscope," Jamie said smiling, remembering. "It had a shooting star in it."   
"Well who wants desert?" Joanie asked.   
"I'll pass," Jamie said. She put a hand to her stomach. "Syd where's your bathroom?"   
"Down the hall. Are you sick?" Syd asked.   
Jamie nodded and stood up.   
Syd led her to the bathroom. After Jamie was done Syd went into the bathroom to find her sitting on the toliet. "Are you OK?"   
"When will this end?" Jamie asked. "I've been throwing up all day. Why do they call it mornng sickness?"   
Syd laughed. "I don't know. Are you OK?"   
Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I'll live. I have my faith in God, he got me through chemo and he'll get me through this too."   
"And you have a wonderful husband who thinks the world of you," Syd said. "You two are perfect for each other."   
"If you had known Landon in high school we wouldn't be talking right now," Jamie said. "He always got in trouble, that's why he ended up being in the play. He got in trouble for almost jumping off a bridge on a dare. His friend Eric really did it and got seriously hurt. Then he got forced into being in the play, he asked me if I'd help him with his lines and I did. I made him promise that he wouldn't fall in love with me because I didn't want to hurt anyone when I finally told everyone I was sick and I was going to die."   
"But you didn't die," Syd said. "You're here."   
"I know," Jamie said. She stood up. "I guess God had other plans for me. I'm going to be a mother, and I don't even know what I want for my own life."   
"But you're not alone," Syd said. She smiled and gave Jamie a hug.   
"Thanks," Jamie said. She broke away. "I guess we'd better get back out there or everyone is going to wonder what happened to us."   
The two walked back into the kitchen together.   
"Are you OK?" Landon asked Jamie when she came back into the room.   
Jamie nodded and sat back down at the table. "Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
  
After dinner everyone went out to the back porch. The stars shown in the sky like tiny diamonds. Jamie wished she had her teloscope.   
"Its so beautiful here," Jamie said gazing up at the sky.   
Landon put an arm around her. "Like you," he whispered in her ear.   
"So what's North Carolina like?" Joanie asked breaking the silence that had fallen among the group.   
"We lived in a small town," Jamie explained. "My father is a minister and I didn't miss a single Sunday of church. I was involved in the choir and even had a solo the week of the auditions for the fall play." Jamie started singing softly, her voice stretching for miles. "There's a song that's inside my soul, it's the one that I've tried to write over and over agan....." Jamie stopped sining. "Sorry, I just get that in my head sometimes."   
"Its OK," Syd said. "You have a lovely voice."   
"Thanks," Jamie said.   
"You know maybe you should consider trying out for the talent show at the community theatre?"   
"I don't know," Jamie said. "I haven't performed in a long time. Chemo kind of took everything out of me."   
"Well you could sing that song you were just singing," Landon suggested. "the one where we had our first kiss."   
Jamie smiled. "Ok I'll do it."   
Landon looked at his watch. "I think we'd better be going."   
"Sure," Syd said. "I'll walk you out."   
"Thanks," Jamie said. "I had a wonderful time."   
"Me too," Landon replied also.   
"I'm glad you could come," Syd said as she opened the gate. "Be careful."   
"We will," Jamie promised.   
  
When Landon and Jamie reached home Jamie sat on the couch, reading her bible.   
"I had fun tonight," Jamie said as Landon flipped on the TV and started flipping the channels.   
"Me too," Landon said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Going to bed?"   
Jamie shook her head. "No, I'm going to stay up and read a while. I want to be well rested for tomorrow, I start my new job."   
"You'll do great," Landon said standing up. "I have faith in you."   
Jamie smiled and followed him into their room. She changed into her night gown and crawled into bed with him. Jamie turned out the light.   
"I love you," Landon whispered.   
"I love you too," Jamie whispered in his ear. She rolled over and fell asleep immediately.  
  
The next morning Jamie was standing in front of the mirror. She was getting ready for her first day at The Barkery. The trees hummed outside the window and Jamie smiled to herself, it was a lovely day, the birds were singing, the wind whistled in the trees. Jamie checked herself one last time and grabbed her coat. Then Landon came into the room and wrapped his arms around her.   
"Going to work?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.   
"Yes," Jamie said. "What time is your class?"  
"Its starts at ten," Landon said. "Do you want me to drive you to The Barkery?"   
"That would be lovely Mr. Carter," Jamie said sweetly. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.   
Landon grabbed his coat and followed his wife to the car. Soon they arrived at the Barkery and Jamie got out of the car.   
"I love you," Landon said.   
"You too," Jamie said and slammed the door. She watched Landon pull away from the curb and went inside. Joanie was behind the counter when she entered.   
"Morning!" Joanie said cheerfully. "You're here early."   
"I wanted to get started," Jamie said. She walked behind the counter.   
"Well I'm not opening till ten thirty so why don't I show you the ropes," Joanie said. She led Jamie to the back room where Jamie put her stuff down. "OK, let's get started. I'll show you the cash register first."   
Jamie went over to the counter where Joanie was going to show her how to work the cash register. Then a wave of nausea swept over her and Jamie leaned against the counter, waiting for it to pass.   
"You OK?" Joanie asked noticing the look on Jamie's face.   
Jamie nodded. "Just a little sick. Where's your bathroom?"   
"In the back," Joanie replied.   
Jamie ran for the bathroom and slammed the door. She sat on the toilet a few minutes, hoping the nausea would pass. Would she be trapped in the bathroom her first day on the job?   
  
At the clinic:   
  
Syd slammed her locker shut and walked toward the front of the clinic. It was twelve thirty already and Syd was starving. The clinic was slow now so Syd figured it'd be the best time to take a lunch break.   
"Izzy I'm going to lunch," Syd informed her co-worker. "I may stop at The Barkery and see if Joanie wants to join me. Is everything well covered?"   
"All set," Izzy said.   
Syd waved and went out the door. She drove to The Barkery and went in to find Joanie behind the counter.   
"Syd thank God," Joanie said when Syd walked up the steps. "I've been trying to reach you for the past hour."   
'What's wrong?" Syd asked, concerned.   
"Its Jamie," Joanie said. "She's been throwing up all morning."   
"She's pregnant Joanie, she's having morning sickness, you of all people should know what that's like," Syd said.   
"I think its worse than that," Joanie said.   
"Where is she?" Syd asked, worried.   
"In the bathroom," Joanie replied.   
Syd went to the back and knocked on the bathroom door. "Jamie its Syd are you OK?"   
Jamie came out of the bathroom, her face pale and her hair falling around her eyes. "Not really. Will this end, I hate being sick, it reminds me of being on chemo."   
"Jamie most patients who go through chemo can't have children," Syd said. "You're a very special case."   
"Then why do I feel so crummy?" muttered Jamie. She pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear.   
"It'll pass," Syd said reassuringly.   
"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked Syd.   
"Actually I came to see if you and Joanie wanted to go out to lunch with me," Syd said. She saw the look on Jamie's face.   
"Thanks but I think I'll hurl just at the thought of food," Jamie said.   
"Just come sit with us then," Joanie said. "I'm starving."   
"OK," Jamie agreed. She followed Syd and Joanie out of the Barkery and to Syd's car.   
"O'Neils?" Joanie asked as Syd unlocked the car.   
"Sounds good," Syd said getting in.   
Jamie got in the back seat and slammed the door. She put on her seatbelt and leaned back in the seat.   
"Our brother works at O'Neils so you can meet him," Joanie explained.   
"He's married right?" Jamie asked.   
"Yes," Syd said as she drove down the road to O'Neils.   
  
When the girls got to O'Neils they found Robbie behind the bar.   
"Robbie," Joanie called going up to the bar.   
"Hey what brings you here?" Robbie asked.   
"For lunch," Syd said rolling her eyes. "Rob I'd like you to meet our new neighbor, this is Jamie Carter, Jamie this is my brother Robbie."   
"Nice to meet you," Robbie said.   
"Likewise," Jamie said shaking hands with him. "So you're married is that correct?"   
"Yes, I have a wife named Tina and a stepson Pete," Robbie answered.   
"Let's go find a table," Joanie said. She led the way to a table at the back of the room.   
"So what can I get you?" Robbie asked once the girls were seated.   
The girls told Robbie their orders and Robbie disappeared.   
"So how long have you and Landon been married?" Joanie asked.   
"About four years," Jamie replied, a far away look in her eyes. "I couldn't have gone through chemo and my cancer if it weren't for him."   
"What kind of doctor does Landon want to be?" Syd asked.   
"A doctor that cures cancer," Jamie said. "So no one will have to go through what I went through." Then a wave of nausea swept over Jamie. She stood up. "Where's the bathroom?"   
"Are you sick?" Syd asked, concerned.   
Jamie nodded.   
"Cone on," Syd said. She led Jamie to the bathroom and waited, leaning against a stall. "Jamie are you OK?"   
Jamie came out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth. She went over to the sink and splashed water on her face. "When will this torture end? I hate it."   
Syd handed her a towel. "I know but it'll be better soon, I promise."   
Then Joanie came into the bathroom. "Our food is here, is everything OK?"   
"I'm just not feeling to great," Jamie said.   
"Look why don't you go home and get some rest," Joanie said. "You don't need to overdo it."   
The girls went back to the table and sat down. Syd checked her watch. "Oh gosh I have to go, Izzy is probably wondering what happened to me."   
"But we didn't even get to eat," Joanie said.   
"You could come to my house and eat it," Jamie offered. "I really don't want to be alone I was alone most of my life."   
Syd and Joanie looked at each other, wondering what Jamie meant.   
"OK," Joanie said. "I could use a little R and R. I'll stay closed for the rest of the day, no one will care."   
"Your customers might," Syd said. "But that beside the point."   
"Can you drop us off at Jamie's?" Joanie asked.   
Syd nodded and stood up. "Sure. Let's go.'   
The girls followed Syd out to the car and drove to Jamie's. When they arrived Jamie and Joanie got out of the car.   
"Bye," Syd said and pulled out of the driveway.   
The girls went into the house and Jamie turned on some lights.   
"Wow," Joanie said surveying the living room. "This place has really changed."   
"Thanks," Jamie said. "Here I'll take your coat."   
Joanie handed Jamie her coat and went into the living room. The room was painted yellow and had flowered curtains and a table full of pictures. Joanie picked a picture up and studied it. It was a picture of a girl and an older man, probably Jamie and her father. "Is this your father?"   
Jamie came over to where Joanie was standing and looked at the photo. "Yes, that's the year before I got diagnosed with Leukemia."   
Joanie nodded and put down the picture. "I love what you've done with the place. No one has lived here for years."   
"I like it," Jamie said sitting down on the couch. "Its unique."   
Joanie sat down beside Jamie. "How are you feeling now?"   
"Better," Jamie said. "Joanie I want to thank you for being so understanding."   
"Hey I've been there," Joanie said. "Believe me I know what you're going through."   
"Do you think what Syd said was true? That I am lucky to be having a child after going through chemo?"   
"I do," Joanie said. "Syd knows what she's talking about, I'd tend to listen to her."   
Jamie nodded. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?" she asked suddenly.   
Joanie nodded and the two went into the kitchen. "Love the color."   
"Me too," Jamie said "Landon hates it but I told him he's going to have to deal with it."   
"He really loves you," Joanie said. "I could tell that the first time I met you."   
"He's the love of my life," Jamie said. "I don't know what I'd do without him." Jamie headed for the back porch. "I want to show you something."   
Joanie followed Jamie outside. "What is it?"   
"This is my telescope that Landon built me after I told him I was sick," Jamie explained. "When I told him I was going to die. He stayed up all night finishing it. I'd let you look through it but you can only see it in the nighttime. I like to sit out here and look at the stars. They're so beautiful."   
"Yeah, they are," Joanie said.   
"Maybe you and Syd could come over tonight for dinner," Jamie suggested. "And you could see the stars through the telescope for yourself."  
"That'd be great," Joanie said. "I'll call Syd in a little while. I think my dad has plans tonight a zoo board meeting or otherwise he'd joun us."   
Jamie nodded. Then they heard the front door slam. "Landon's home. Come on." Jamie went back into the house to find Landon at the bar. "Hey."   
Landon looked up, surprised to see Jamie standing there. "Hey! Are you OK? Is something wrong?"   
"No, I'm fine," Jamie said. "I was just talking to Joanie."   
Joanie appeared in the doorway. "Hi Landon."   
"Hi Joanie," Landon said.   
"Why are you home so early?" Jamie asked.   
"My class ended early and the professor for my other class is sick," Landon said.   
"Well you could always go down to the clinic and get some real experience," Joanie said. "I'm sure Syd would LOVE to show you around."   
"Thanks but I'll pass," Landon said. "Jamie and I still have some unpacking to do."   
Joanie checked her watch. "Jamie I've got to go get Hannah from daycare."   
"OK," Jamie said. "You can bring her back here if you want."   
"OK great!" Joanie said. "I really do need to run to the grocery store, we're out of everything."   
Jamie and Landon laughed.   
"Be back in a flash," Joanie said and breezed out the door, slamming it behind her.   
Jamie looked at Landon and saw the concern in his eyes. "I'm Ok, there's no need to worry."   
"But I do worry," Landon said softly touching her cheek. "I love you Jamie Carter."   
Jamie kissed Landon on the cheek. "And I love you Landon Carter. You know we still have to tell my father and your mother about the baby."   
"Right," Landon said. "Should I call them or should you?"   
"I'd better call my father," Jamie said. "I told him a I wasn't feeling great before we found out so he's probably worried about me."   
Landon handed Jamie the phone. "Then here you go, talk away."   
Jamie smiled and dialed her father's number. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Rev picked up on the third ring.   
"Hello?" Rev Sullivan asked.   
"Dad, its Jamie," Jamie said.   
"Hi sweet heart, how are you feeling? Any better?"   
"Actually its worse but I know why now," Jamie said. She wished her father could see the smile across her face. "I'm pregnant."   
"Congratulations Jamie, that's the best news I've heard all week," Rev Sullivan said. "Does Landon know?"   
"Oh yes!" Jamie said excitedly. "He was with me when we found out. We went to this clinic called St. Claires family clinic owned by Dr. Syd Hansen and get this it turns out she's our next door neighbor as well. She's going to monitor my progress in the upcoming months. I went out to lunch with them today and her father is a vet. Syd has a sister, Joanie who is a single Mom, she has a daughter Hannah and she runs a bakery for animals called Joanie's Barkery."   
"It sounds like you're making friends Jamie," Rev Sullivan said. "We miss you here."   
"I know daddy," Jamie said. "I miss you too but I'm happy. Landon is doing well in all his classes and I have a job working with Joanie at The Barkery. I started today but I spent most of the time trapped in the bathroom."   
"You just take it easy honey," Rev Sullivan advised. "I don't want a call form Dr. Hansen telling me that your in the hospital again."  
Jamie laughed. "Dad stop worrying I'm fine. Listen I have to go, I'm going to try to get a few more boexes unpacked and then fix dinner.'   
"I love you sweetie," Rev Sullivan said.   
"Love you too dad," Jamie said and hung up.   
"How did he take it/" Landon asked coming into the room.   
"Like I thought he would," Jamie said. She handed Landon the phone. "Now its your turn."   
Laondon grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen to call his father.   
Jamie sat on the couch, staring out the window. She felt a whole lot better and wasn't sick to her stomach.   
  
Larter that night Jamie was putting the final touches on dinner when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on a rag and went to answer it. Joanie and Syd stood on the porch.   
"Hi," Jamie said. "Come on in."   
"Thanks," Syd siad. "Wow, I love this place."   
"Thanks," Jamie said. "Where's Hannah?"   
"My dad's going to drop her by," Joanie said. "She insisted on finishing a picture she drew for you Jamie."   
"How sweet," Jamie said as she led the way into the kitchen where Landon was stirring the chicken soup. "Hope your in the mood for soup."   
'Sounds good," Syd said. "So what's this about your telescope Joanie was telling me about?"   
"You'll have to wait and find out," Jamie said smiling. She liked having secrets and at least this secret she wasn't afraid to tell. Then the doorbell rang.   
"I'll get it," Joanie said. "I think its my father with Hannah." Joanie went to the door and a few seconds later came back with Hannah at her side.   
"Hi Hannah," Jamie said bending down to the little girl.   
Hannah held out a picture. "Here I made this for you."   
Jamie took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of two people standing side by side holding hands.   
"That's you and Landon," Hannah said pointing to the two people on the picture. "And that's a cat." Hannah pointed to a tiny black cat in the right hand corner of the page.   
"I love cats," Jamie said standing up. "Do you like soup Hannah?"   
"Oh yes!" Hannah said her eyes wide.   
"OK time to eat," Landon said.   
The group grabbed their soaps and salads and sat down at the table. Jamie and Landon told stories of North Carolina and about high school.   
"He wasn't the same guy in high school," Jamie explained looking at Landon. "He was always getting into trouble and he rarely spoke to me, ever."   
"But that all changed after I was forced to do the spring play," Landon said. He took Jamie's hand in his own.   
"Mommy when can I have a boyfriend/" Hannah asked.   
'Not until your twenty," Joanie joked.   
"Don't worry Hannah," Jamie said. "Your time will come."   
Hannah nodded, seeming pleased with that answer.   
"Do you want to show them your telescope?  
  
Lanodn asked Jamie.   
'Yes," Jamie said standing up.   
"I'll worry about the dishes," Landon siad.   
"Thanks," Jamie said. She led the way to the porch, motioning for Joanie and Syd to follow her. "Its time, look."   
Syd looked through the telescope. "It's a shooting star."   
Syd moved aside and Joanie looked. 'Wow, its so pretty. Landon built this for you right/"   
"Yes! Right after I told him I was sick," Jamie said. Tears came to her eyes. 'I didn't want to leave him, I couldn't stand not being near him."   
"But you're here now that's all that matters," Syd said gently.   
Jamie wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."   
"Its OK," Joanie said. "Soemtimes we all need a good cry sometimes."   
Then Landon came out of the house. "Was there a shooting star?"   
"Yes!" Jamie said.   
"Mommy I want to see," Hannah said.   
"OK Hannah," Jamie said. She lifted the little girl up and let her look through the telescope.   
"It's a flying star1" Hannah said excitedly.   
"It sure is," Joanie said.   
"Wow," Hannah said brightly. Jamie put her down. "I like that."   
"Me too," Jamie said.   
Joanie looked at Syd and smiled. Jamie was going to be an INCREDIBLE mom.   
  
The group talked and talked till around ten. Joanie attempted to take Hannah back to bed but Hannah wouldn't go.   
"NO, I want to stay with Jamie," Hannah pleaded.   
"Hannah you need to go to bed," Joanie siad. "Please don't be like this."   
"I could go with you," Jamie offered. "I don't mind."   
"THANK YOU!!" Joanie siad, relief in her voice. "OK Hannah Jamie is going to come with us."   
'YAY!" Hannah said.   
The group filed out of the house, Jamie the last one to go. She turned to Landon. "I'll only be a moment."   
"Hurry back," Landon said softly.   
Jamie nodded and closed the door behind her. Jamie walked to the house with Syd, Joanie and Hannah and up to Hannah's room.   
"Go put on your PJ's and brush your teeth and Jamie will be in soon," Joanie told her daughter.   
"OK," Hannah said and ran to the bathroom.   
"She is so cute," Jamie said. "I hope my child is just like her."   
"She's not the perfect angel sometimes," Joanie said.   
"Oh but she is to me," Jamie said. She looked around Hannah's room. "What color do you think I should do the nursery?"   
"Are you going to find out what you're haivng/" Joanie asked.   
Jamie shrugged. "I don't know, if Landon wants to I suppose."   
Then Syd came ino the room. "Finally got Hannah to budge huh?"   
"Yes," Joanie said. "Thanks to Jamie here."   
Then Hannah appeared from the bathroom wearng bunny PJ's. "All ready Mommy."   
"OK," Joanie said. "Now hop in there."   
Hannah got into bed and Jamie knelt down beside her.   
"Will you sing to me?" Hannah asked.   
Jamie looked at Joanie who nodded. "Sure. How about I sing you one of my favorite songs." Jamie started singing, her voice filling the whole house. "There's a song that's inside my soul it's the one that I've tried to write over and over and over again I'm awake in the end fenticoat will you sing to me over and over and over again? So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. Sing to me the song of the stars gallacy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams so far sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again. So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. I give you my disteny I've given you all of me I want your symphney singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs I'm giving it all back so I lay my head back down and lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. Mmmm Mmmmmm." Jamie looked down at Hannah who had fallen asleep.   
"That was so pretty," Joanie said.   
"Thanks," Jamie said. She stood up. "I'd better be going, I'm exhausted."   
"Don't worry about work unless you feel up to it," Joanie said as she walked downstiars with Jamie.   
"Thanks," Jamie said. She walked out the front door. "Bye."   
  
When Jamie got back to the house she found Landon on the couch watching TV.   
"Hey," Jamie said. She sat down beside him and kissed him sofetly on the lips.   
"Hey," Landon said. "How are you feeling?"   
"Echausted," Jamie admitted leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you."   
"I love you too," Jamie siad. He kissed the top of her head and soon Jamie feel asleep in his arms. Landon led her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "She's so tired," he thought. He couldn't stand to see her suffer, not after the way she'd suffered when she'd been on chemo. Landon kissed Jamie's forehead and walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.   
  
The next morning:   
  
The next morning Jamie awoke and looked at the clock. Ten AM! She sighed and plopped back down againt the pillow. She was exhausted and she'd fallen asleep in Landon's arms the night before. Jamoe sighed and stared out the window, watching the trees whistle in the wind. It was a lovely day, and here Jamie was stuck in bed, too tired to move. Jamie sighed and got up, she was already sick to her stomach. Jamie went to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked tired and warn out. Jamie sighed and went into the kitchen. She found Landon there eating breakfast and reading the paper.   
"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Jamie asked as she sat down beside him.   
"I don't have class till noon today," Landon said. "Did you sleep OK?"   
Jamie smiled. "Mmmhum, like a baby." They shared a quick kiss. "I would eat breakfast but I think I'll start throwing up."   
"You just take it easy today," Lanodn instructed.   
"Yes Dr.Hansen," Jamie joked.   
"I mean it," Landon said pointing a finger at her.   
"You sound just like my father," Jamie teased. She poked him playfully in the ribs. "Now go take a showr."   
"yes, ma'm," Landon said. He stood up and put his dishes in the sink.   
Jamie smiled and went into the living room. She flipped on the TV and settled back to watch the mornig news.   
  
  
A month later:  
  
A month went by and Jamie was begning to notice the changes in her eating habits and sleeping habits. She wasn't as tired and for once she couldn't stop eating. It was a lovely day in March and Jamie was scheduled for an appointment with Syd later that afternoon. She walked into the Barkery and found Joanie behind the counter.   
"Morning," Joanie said cheerfully.   
"Morning," Jamie said as she walked back to the back room. Joanie followed her there.   
"You're in a good mood this morning," Joanie said.   
"I feel like I finally have my life back," Jamie said. "I feel so much better."   
"I knew that would happen," Joanie said. "Can't stop eating huh?"  
Jamie nodded. "No, and its so different from last month."   
"What time is your appointment with my sister?" Joanie asked.   
"At three," Jamie replied as she opened the cash box. "Landon is going to get out of class early."   
Joanie nodded. "Well, open for business."   
Jamie nodded happily. She was ready to start the day.   
  
Later that day:  
  
Jamie walked into the clinic at three and found Landon waiting for her. She went up to him and gave him a quick kiss.   
"Does Syd know you're here?" Jamie asked him.   
"Yeah," Landon replied.   
"Jamie," Syd called coming up to the couple. "Follow me."   
Jamie and Landon followed Syd to an exam room and Syd closed the door.   
"Have a seat," Syd said. "How are you feeling?"   
"Much better," Jamie said as she got up on the exam table.   
"Why don't you lay back for me and we'll see how your doing," Syd said.   
Jamie laid back and sighed. She prayed to God that everything would be OK.   
"just relax," Syd said as she fired up the machine. She moved the thing around Jamie's stomach. "Everything looks good, good attachment."   
Jamie smiled. "Can you tell what it is yet?"   
"Not yet," Syd said. She moved the screen so Jamie and Landon could see. "You're doing great Jamie."   
Jamie smiled and squeezed Landon's hand. "Thank you."   
"Not a problem," Syd said. "My sister isn't working you too hard is she?"   
"No, she's great," Jamie said as she sat up. Jamie hopped down from the exam table and headed for the door, Landon and Syd followed her.   
"We still on for dinner tonight?" Syd asked them.   
"You bet," Jamie said. "My father is coming, his plane arrives in about an hour so you can meet him."   
"Great!" Syd said. "See you at seven."   
Jamie nodded and the two walled out of the room.   
  
Landon and Jamie drove to the aiport from the clinic to pick up Jamie's father who was coming into town to see her and to visit one of the local churches.   
'What time's his flight/" Landon asked as they stood waiting at the gate for flight 154."   
"At five," Jamie said. She checked her watch. "Only fifteen minutes. I can't wait to see him, I miss him so much."   
"I know you do," Landon said.   
"Jamie!" a familior voice called.   
Jamie turned and saw her father walking toward her. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Dad! I've missed you so much."   
"You too honey," Rev Sullivan said. He turned to Landon. "Landon."   
"Hi Rev Carter," Landon said shaking hands with him.   
"I trust you've been taking care of my daughte?" Rev Sullivan asked as he walked with Jamie and Landon to retrieve his stuff.   
"Yes, sir," Landon said. "How long will you be in town?"   
"About a week," Rev Sullivan said as Jamie got his suitcase off the baggage claim.   
"I'll take it," Landon said taking the suitcase from Jamie. "You missy need to be careful."   
"I know I know," Jamie said laughing. "Whose going to fill in for you at the church dad?"   
"I have Mr. Collins," Rev Sullivan said as they walked to Landon's car.   
"Dad we're having The Hansens, the doctor whose taking care of me over for dinner," Jamie said.   
"I can't wait to meet the people who are taking care of my daughter," Rev sullivan said.   
Jamie smiled and gave her father a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."   
"Me too," Rev Sullivan  
  
An hour later Jamie was sitting in the living room talking to her father and catching up when the phone rang. She reached over to answer it.   
"Hello?" Jamie asked.   
"Jamie its Syd," Syd said. "Joanie just got home so we'll be there in about ten to fifteen minutes or so."   
"OK," Jamie siad. "No rush."   
"Thanks, bye," Syd said and then the line went dead.   
Jamie hung up the phone and turned back to her father. "That was Syd, they'll be here in a few minutes."   
Rev Sullivan nodded.   
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Jamie went to answer it. She found Syd, Joanie and Hannah on the doorstep.   
"Hey!" Jamie said. "Where's your dad?"  
"He's have a boys night out with Robbie and Pete. Tina is home resting, she's got a cold," Joanie said as she walked into the house.   
"I'd like for you to meet my father," Jamie said walking into the living room with Joanie, Syd and Hannah following. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Dr. Sydney Hansen, her sister Joanie and Joanie's daughter Hannah."   
"Please to meet you," Reverand Sullivan said shaking hands with Joanie, Syd and Hannah.   
"Likewise," Syd said smiling.   
"Thank you for taking care of my daughter," Rev Sullivan said.   
"Its my pleasure," Syd said. "She's doing great!"   
Jamie gave Syd a hug. "She's taking good care of me Dad."   
Then Landon came into the room. "Dinner is served."   
The group got up and went into the kitchen. They got their plates and sat down at the table. Rev Sullivan held up a hand.   
"Whose going to say grace?" Rev Sullivan asked.   
"I will," Jamie volunteered. "Dear father thank you for bringing my wonderful friends to me and for bringing my father here saftly and let us enjoy this wonderful meal Aman.   
"Aman," Rev Sullivan repeated quietly.   
Jamie looked over at her father and smiled. She was happier than she'd beeen in a long time.   
  
The next day Jamie took her father to work wth her. When they walked into the Barkery they found Joanie behind the counter.   
"Nice place," Rev Sullivan said.   
"Thank you," Joanie said cheerfully. "Would you like anything?"   
"What is it you sell here?"   
"We sell treats for dogs and animals," Jamie said.   
"Interesting," Rev Sullivan said looking around. "Is my daughter a hard worker?"   
"Very," Joanie said.   
"She always was," Rev Sullivan said.   
"Dad!" Jamie said laughing. "Joanie is my boss."   
"And friend," Joanie said. "Oh Jamie would you mind looking after Hannah tonight? I have this meeting at her pre-school and my dad nor Syd is available."  
"Sure I'd love to," Jamie said.   
"Great!" Joanie said. "Well back to work."   
"I'm going to take my father over to see Syd's clinic," Jamie said.   
"OK," Joanie said. "Have fun."   
"We will," Jamie promised. "Come on Dad."   
Rev Sullivan followed his daughter out of The Barkery and to the car. "So where is this clinic?"   
"About ten minutes away," Jamie answered as she started the car. She backecd out of the parking lot and drove to the clinic. When they arrived Jamie led her father into the clinic and found Syd at the front desk with Izzy. "Syd!" Jamie called.   
Syd looked up, surprised. "Jamie what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"   
'No, I came to show my father the clinic," Jamie answered, beaming.   
"Hi Rev Sullivan," Syd said. "This is St. Claires."  
"Nice," Rev Sullivan said looking around.   
"It's a free clinic for those who can't afford medical care," Syd explained. "That's how I met your daughter, she came into the clinic complaining of a stomach ache."   
"And the movers were at the house," Jamie siad. "I can't believe that was over a month ago."   
"Me either," Syd said smiling. "Well I have a patient to get to. I have a meeitng tonight, did Joanie ask you if you could keep Hannah?"   
"Yes, and I can," Jamie siad. "It will be good practice."   
Syd laughed. "I'll see you later.'   
"Bye," Jamie called. She turned to her father. "Now what?"   
"Well I have a meeting with the minister at the church down the street. Maybe we could go eat at that place you were telling me about."   
"O'Neils," Jamie said. "Sure! I'll take you down to the church and then I'm going to go get a few things from the grocery store." Jamie walked out of the clinic with her father following, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy.   
  
At seven that night Jamie was sitting at the bar reading a book on parenting when the doorbell rang. She got up and went to answer it. Joanie and Hannah stood on the doorstep.   
"Hey come on in," Jamie said cheerfully.   
"I can't stay long," Joanie said. "Just came to drop Hannah off. I won't be late, and here's the number where we'll be in case you run into any problems. Hannah has a few of her toys and some movies."   
"Great!" Jamie said. "We are going to have a good time Hannah. Has she eaten?"   
"Yes," Joanie answered. She handed Jamie the slip of paper with the number on it and Hannah's bag. "I should be over here to pick her up by ten or ten thirty."   
"Great!" Jamie said. "Don't worry Joanie, she's in good hands."   
"I know," Joanie said. She bent down to Hannah's level. "Hannah you behave for Jamie OK?"   
"I will mommy," Hannah said sweetly.   
"Bye," Joanie said and walked out of the door.   
Jamie closed the door and turned to Hannah. "So what do you want to do now?"   
"Can we look at the stars?" Hannah asked   
'Its not quite time for that yet, why don't we watch a movie or play a game," Jamie suggested.   
"OK," Hannah said. "Let's watch the Princess Diaries."   
"OK," Jamie said. She went into the living room and Hannah followed. She found her father in the chair reading. "Dad?"   
Rev Sullivan looked up. "Hi Jamie, Hi Hannah."   
"Hi," Hannah said shyly.   
"We're going to watch a movie," Jamie said.   
"I have some work to do anyway," Rev Sullivan said. "I'll be on the porch. Where's Landon?"   
"He should be home soon," Jamie said. "Ok Hannah let's watch the movie."   
"OK," Hannah said. She got out the video and handed it to Jamie.   
Jamie popped the movie into the VCR and sat back on the couch, Hannah crawled up beside her. Jamie smiled and looked down at the little girl, so this was what it felt like to be a mother.   
  
After the movie was over Jamie looked over at Hannah who had fallen asleep in her lap. She smiled and rubbed the little girl's back, trying not to wake her. Then Landon came into the room.   
"Hi," Landon whispered. He came over to Jamie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You being a good babysitter?"   
Jamie nodded. "She's great."   
"You're going to make a great Mom," Landon whispered looking down at Hannah. "She likes you a lot Jamie."   
"She's a sweet little girl," Jamie said. "I can't wait until this one is born." Jamie put hand on her stomach."   
Landon smiled. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Landon went to the door and a few seconds later Joanie appeared in the room.   
"How'd she do?" Joanie asked looking at Hannah in Jamie's lap.   
"Great!" Jamie said quietly. "We watched the Princess Diaries and she fell asleep toward the end. I didn't have the heart to wake her."   
Joanie picked up Hannah and put her on her shoulder. "Come on big girl let's go home." Joanie turned to Jamie. "Thank you os much."   
"You're welcome," Jamie said handing Joanie Hannah's bag and the movie. "Hannah is so sweet, I can't wait until I can watch movie's with my child."   
"It won't be long, trust me,:" Joanie said. She smiled. "They grow like weeds."   
Jamie led Joanie to the door and opened it for her. "I'll see you tomorrow. My father has a meeting all day so I'll be in."   
"OK," Joanie said going out the door. "See you tomorrow."   
"Bye," Jamie said and closed the door. She smiled and went into the bedroom where Landon was reading by the window.   
"Hey," Landon said looking up. He kissed her sweetly. "Did Joanie leave?"   
"Yes," Jamie said cuddling up beside him. "Hannah is so sweet. I was thinking all night, about how I would do this same thing with our child."   
Landon hugged her close. "I love you."   
:"I love you too," Jamie said. She gave him a quick kiss. "My father is right next door."   
"I'll be good," Landon promised with a smirk.   
Jamie poked him in the shoulder. "Stop it. I'm going to go get ready for bed." Jamie got up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.   
Landon sat there thinking, thinking about Jamie. He couldn't imagine not being without her and it scared him to think that he almost wasn't. Landon looked over at the book of poems Jamie had given him while in the hospital, battling the illness that almost took her life. He leafed through it, remembering back to that day, to the day when Jamie had made him read different poems from famous people and how they shared more love in that moment then in any combined. Landon heard the water running, snapping him out of his daydream. He put the book aside and stood up. It had been a long day and Landon was ready to sleep, with Jamie by his side.   
  
Nine Months later:   
  
Nine months had passed and Jamie was ready for the baby to be born. She slept a lot, which worried Landon. It was a cld December day and Landon was finishing up his first semester at Brown. He had just finished finals for the day and was headng home to check on Jamie, who had still been asleep when he'd left that morning. Syd had put Jamie on strict bed rest so Landon was surprised to find Jamie standing at the sink when he walked into the house.   
"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Landon asked coming up behind her.   
"I feel fine," Jamie insisted. She kissed him sweetly. "Besides, someone has to put the final touches on the nursery. We don't have long you know."   
"But you need to do what Syd said and rest," Landon siad. He pulled Jamie into the living room. "I don't want this baby coming earlier then its supposed to and your father would be very angry if he knew you were put into the hospital because you didn't take care of yourself."   
Jamie laid down on the couch. "You can stop now, I get your point."   
Landon kissed Jamie on the forhead. "Get some sleep. I'm going to go see if Robbie will help me get a tree."   
Jamie nodded. "Be careful."   
"I will," Landon said. He stood up. "Promise me you'll stay put."   
"I promise," Jamie said.   
Landon nodded and walked out of the room He looked back at Jamie who had fallen asleep. Would she be able to get through the next week without complications? Landon walked out into the cold winter day and slammed the door behnd him. He got into the car and peeled out of the drivway toward O'Neils.   
  
Jamie opend her eyes and looked at the clock on the VCR. She'd slept for almost two hours and hadn't even heard Landon yet. Jamie sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stood up and walked slowly into the kitchen. Jamie got out a glass and filled it with water. She took a sip and stood there, thinking. She couldn't wiat for this baby to come into their lives. Over the course of the nine months Jamie had dreamed of doing the same things with her son or daughter like she'd done with Hannah almost eight months ago. Hannah was a sweet child and Jamie wanted her daughter to be just like her. Then Jamie heard a car pull into the driveway. She quickly got back on the couch and waited for Landon to come into the room, hopefully lugging a tree.   
"Jamie," Landon called.   
"Yes," Jamie called back.   
Landon came into the room. "We have ourselves the finest looking tree in all of Providence. Robbie is gonna help me bring it in."   
"Great!" Jamie said excitedly. "Then we can decorate."   
"Not so fast," Landon said. "You need to stay put."   
Jamie sighed. "I never get to have any fun."   
Landon laughed and kissed Jamie on the forehead. "I'll be right back."   
Jamie sighed and watched as Landon went back outside. Soon she heard voices and then Robbie and Landon came into the room, hogging the tree between them.   
"Roght here?" Robbie asked.   
"Fine," Jamie said. The guys placed the tree by the window.   
"Joanie said she and Syd will be by tomorrow to help you decorate," Robbie siad.   
"Thanks man," Landon said.   
"No problem," Robbie said. "Now you can come over and help me put mine up."   
"I'll do that," Landon said.   
"Well I gotta get going, I'm takng Pete to a concert," Robbie siad. "Bye Jamie."   
"Bye," Jamie replied.   
Robbie waved and walked out of the room. Soon they heard the door slam.   
"So what do you think?" Landon asked.   
"Its perfect," Jamie siad. "Now all we need to do is find our decorations."   
"Not today," Landon said.   
"But its our first tree in our new house," Jamie protested. She laid back down, suddenly feeling very tired again.   
"I'm going to go help Jim with his," Landon siad. "You get some rest, call me if you need anything I'll have my cell phone."   
Jamie nodded and Landon kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."   
"Love you too," Landon siad. He walked out of the room and a few seconds later the door closed.   
Jamie sighed and fell back asleep. She must have been asleep for a while for when she woke up it was dark outside. Jamie sat up and looked at the clock, seven thirty. She heard the clatter of pots and pans and smiled, Landon was home, making dinner. Jamie walked slowly into the kitchen.   
"Hi sleepy head," Landon said. "You've been asleep a while."   
"When did you get home?" Jamie asked.   
"Around five," Landon replied as he stirred something in a pot.   
"What smells so good?" Jamie asked going over to the stove. She peard into the pot.   
"Chicken soup," Landon answered.   
"Mmm," Jamie siad smiling. "Is Joanie busy tonight?"   
'Yes," Landon answered. "She and Syd went out to dinner with Jim."   
"OH," Jamie said.   
"OK," Landon siad scooping soup into a bowl. "Dinner is served."   
Jamie smiled and took the bowl over to the table. She sat down and began eating. Landon came a few seconds later and sat down beside her.   
  
That night Jamie was lying in bed unable to sleep. She'd been having contractions off and own for about an hour but didn't want to wake Landon. Then another contraction hit and Jamie looked down at herself. She sighed, it was time. Jamie looked over at Landon who was sleeping peacefully and sighed. She hated to wake him but she knew she had no choice, if she wasn't going to die from pain. "Landon wake up." Jamie shook him, hoping that'd wake him up.   
Landon turned around. 'Jamie what's wrong?"   
"Its time," Jamie whispered as pain shot through her.   
"I'll call Syd," Landon said scrambling out of bed. "Just stay calm." Landon rached for the phone and dialed Syd's number.   
  
Syd was reading in the living rooom when the phone rang. She reached for it, wondering who would be callng at this time of night. "Hello?"   
"Syd its Landon," Landon said. "Jamie's in labor."   
"I'll be right there," Syd siad. She hung up and ran to the guesthouse. She threw on some clothes and rushed next door. Landon let her in and she ran back to Jamie's room.   
"Syd," Jamie said. "It hurts."   
"How far apart are the contractions?" Syd asked going over to the bed.   
"About ten minutes," Jamie answered.   
"We need to get you to the hospital," Syd said. "Since your high risk I don't want to risk any compliations."   
"Should we call an smbulance?" Landon asked. He sounded panicked.   
"We can get there faster if we take her ourselves," Syd siad. "An ambulance would take too long." Syd turned to Jamie. "Jamie we're going to help you stand and get to the car. Landon get some blankets."   
"I can't move," Jamie said crying. "It hurts."   
"I know," Syd siad. "You can do this Jamie. Remember what you always tell me, to have faith."   
Jamie nodded and sat up. She leaned on Landon and Syd for support.   
"That's it, nice and slow," Syd said. Soon they reached the car and they helped Jamie into the back seat. Syd sat in back with Jamie while Landon drove. There wasn't much traffic and Syd was thankful for that.   
"What if something is wrong?" Jamie asked, fear in her voice.   
"Everything is going to be fine," Syd assured her. "You're doing great. We're almost there."   
Jamie nodded.   
Soon they reached the hospital and went straight up to the OB unit.   
"Get her on the monitor," Syd instructed a nurse. Once Jamie was hooked to the monitor she looked at it. "Jamie the baby's heart rate is stable, at 90 but if it drops we're going to have to get it out as soon as possible OK?"   
Jamie nodded.   
"We're going to give you something for the pain," Syd siad. She rubbed Jamie's forehead. "Its going to be OK."   
"Where's Landon?" Jamie asked.   
"He's getting on some scrubs," Syd answered.   
"Dr. Hansen the baby's heart rate is down to 80," the nurse said.   
"Oh my gosh," Jamie said. "Is the baby OK?"   
"Jamie we're going to have to get this baby out, NOW," Syd siad. "Which means your going to need a C section."   
Then Landon came into the room. "Is something wrong?"   
"The baby's heart rate is down to 80," Syd siad. "We're going to have to do a C section."   
"Cut me open?" Jamie asked.   
"Don't worry you won't feel a thing," Syd assured her. "Let's go."   
Jamie was wheeled to an OR with Landon by her side. She squeezed his hand praying that everything would be OK.   
"Its going to be fine," Landon said stroking her forehead. "Syd is a good doctor, she knows what she's doing."   
Jamie nodded. Then a few minutes later she heard crying.   
"It's a girl," Syd said holding the baby up.   
Jamie smiled and Landon kissed her on the cheek.   
"Do you have a name for her?" Syd asked.   
"Jenna Lee Carter," Jamie answered with pride.   
"Hello Jenna," Syd said. "We'll bring her back in a few minutes Jamie." Syd showd Jennna to Jamie and Jamie kissed her daughter on the forehead.   
"Hi," Jamie cooed.   
"Dr. George is going to close you up," Syd siad. "And you'll be moved to a room. We have to give Jenna a bath and get her weight and all that."   
Jamie nodded. She couldn't believe it, she was finally a mother.   
  
An hour later Jamie awoke to find Syd standing beside her holding Jenna.   
"Here you go," Syd said. She placed the baby in Jamie's arms and smiled.  
"How is she?" Jamie asked as she looked down at her daughter.   
"She's perfect," Syd said. "Ten fingures, ten toes."   
"Hi there," Jamie said softly. She ran her finger gently over Jenna's tiny forehead. "I'm your mommy."   
Then Landon came into the room. "Well look who finally decided to join us."   
Jamie smiled. "Jenna this is your daddy. Do you want to hold her?"   
Landon took Jenna from Jamie. "She looks just like you."   
"She has your nose," Jamie said.   
Syd smiled as she watched the young couple. She was glad that everything had worked out OK, that Jamie was fine, that the baby was fine.   
"Thank you Syd," Jamie siad. "I don't know what I would have done without you."   
"Your welcome kiddo," Syd said. She gave Jamie a hug. "You get some rest. I'll be in the On Call room if you need anything."   
Jamie nodded and looked over at Landon who was holding their daugher.   
Syd walked out of the room quietly shutting the door behind her. She went to the On Call room and found an empty bed. Syd laid down on it and fell asleep in an instant.   
  
The next morning Jamie awoke to find Landon asleep beside her in a chair. She looked over and realized that Jenna was not in the room.   
"Landon?" Jamie asked.   
Landon sat up. "Hey."   
"Where's Jenna?" Jamie asked.   
"She's in the nursery," Landon said.   
"She's probably hungry," Jamie said. "The nurse said she was going to teach me how to breat feed."   
"I can teach you," a familiar voice siad from the doorway. Jamie turned to see Joanie in the doorway with Syd. "We saw her, she's so beautiful."   
"Thanks," Jamie said.   
"I'll go get her," Syd said and disappeared out of the room.   
"How are you feeling/" Joanie asked sitting in a chair beside Jamie's bed.   
"OK," Jamie said. "I feel like I could sleep for a hundred years."   
Joane laughed. "Welcome to the club."   
Then Syd appeared wheeling in baby Jenna. "Here she is and she's hungry."   
"I'll teach you how to breast feed," Joanie said.   
Jamie nodded. She looked at Landon.   
"OK I'm going," Landon siad. "I'll be outside in the hallway." Landon kissed Jamie on the cheek and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.   
Joanie got up and got Jenna. She handed her to Jamie and Jamie smiled.   
"Hello big girl," Jamie said softly. Jenna started crying. "I know you're hungry huh?"   
"OK now here's what you do," Joanie siad. She instructed Jamie on how to breast feed. "Keep her head above the stomach. Do you hear her sucking?"   
"Wow," Jamie said.   
Joanie smiled. "Don't worry you'll get used to it."   
"OK little one," Jamie said as she fed her daughter. She looked at Joanie. "Thank you, for everything."   
"Hey that's what friends are for," Syd said. "You may need to tickle her feet, new borns are very sleepy."   
Jamie nodded. "You can send Landon back in now."   
"I'll get him," Syd siad and walked out of the room to get Landon.   
A few seconds later Landon came back into the room. "How are my girls?"   
"Doing great!" Syd siad. "Jamie and Jenna both should be ready to go home in a day or so."   
"Great!" Jamie said. She was happy she'd be able to go home with baby Jenna. "The nursery is all done."   
"Hannah is dying to see her," Joanie said.   
"Well she can come over anytime," Jamie siad with a small. "I'm so ready to get out of here."   
"Not long now," Syd said. "Hopefully you'll be out of here by tomorrow or the next day.   
Jamie sighed. She couldn't wait to go home and to be with the not one but two peoole she loved most.   
  
Two days later Jamie's wish came true. Jamie was sitting in the chair holding Jenna, waiting for Landon to bring the car around. Her bags sat by her feet and Syd was signing her out.   
"Ready to go?" Syd asked coming over to her. "Landon just pulled up."   
"Yes!" Jamie said. She stood up and Syd grabbed her suitcase. Jamie went outside and got in the car, first putting Jenna in the carseat.   
"I'll sit in front so you can be with your daughter," Syd said climbing into the front seat.   
"Do you have to go back to work?" Jamie asked as Landon pulled away from the curb.   
"Nope, I took the day off," Syd siad. "I wanted to make sure you guys were settled."   
"Thank you," Jamie said smiling. She gave Syd's shoulder a squeeze. "Did you call my father?"   
'Oh yes!" Syd said. "He's coming tomorrow. He would have come sooner but he was haivng a hard time tracking down James to fill in for him."   
"James did tend to disappear a lot," Landon said suddenly. He turned onto the street that led to the neighborhood. Soon they pulled into the driveway and Syd helped Landon with the bags while Jamie carried in baby Jenna. Joanie, Jim, Hannah, and Jamie's father were all waiting for them.   
"I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow? Jamie asked when she saw her father.   
"I couldn't wait another day to see my granddaugher," Rev Sullivan said. He looke down at the sleeping baby in Jamie's arms. "She looks exactly like you."   
Jamie walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with her baby. Then Jenna started crying. "Shh, its OK its ok sweetie."   
"Here I'll take her," Rev Sullivan said. He took Jenna from Jamie and held her close. Jenna stopped crying.   
"You haven't lost your touch Dad," Jamie said smiling.   
"Whose hungry/" Landon asked appearing in the doorway.   
"ME!" Hannah squealed.   
"Hannah," Joanie scolded. "Don't scream."   
"Sorry," Hannah said looking down.   
"Its OK sweetie," Jamie said smiling. "Do you want to hold Jenna?"   
"Yes!" Hannah said eargerly.   
"Come sit," Jamie siad. She lifted Hannah up on the couch. Rev Sullivan handed Jenna to Jamie and Jamie held Hannah hold her. "Here you go."   
"She's so tiny," Hannah said. "Hi Jenna."   
Jenna grasped onto Hannah's hand. Jamie smiled. "She likes you. You're going to be the big sster to her Hannah, would you like that?"   
"Yes," Hannah said smiling. She looked at Jamie. "I can teach her how to draw and play with barbies and her ABC's."   
Joanie smiled. "That's right and you can also teach her not to put toothpast all over the walls like someone I know." Joanie winked at Hannah.   
"Did you put toothpaste on the walls Hannah?" Jamie asked.   
"Yeah," Hannah said quietly. "I didn't mean to."   
"But you still can't have any desert for dinner," Joanie scolded.   
Hannah didn't say anything. She looked back at baby Jenna. Then Jenna started crying.   
'Here I'll take her," Jamie said putting Jenna on her shoulder. "She's probably hungry." Jamie took her daughter and headed for the bedroom. "I'm going to go feed her?"   
"Do you need some help?" Syd asked.   
"Yes, that'd be great," Jamie said. She walked back to the nursery and sat down in the recliner Landon had moved there almost a month before. She held Jenna close to her. "Shh, its OK, we all know you're hungry."   
Syd smiled. "You're going to make a wonderful Mom Jamie."   
Jamie looked down at her daugher and smiled. "I just can't belive it, I'm finally a mother."   
"Well I'll leave you two alone," Syd said. "Yell if you need help."   
"I will," Jamie promised.   
Syd nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked into the living room where Joanie was talking to Rev. Sullivan and Landon.   
"How's she doing?" Landon asked.   
"She's a natural," Syd said smiling. She sat down beside Joanie and Hannah. "So miss Hannah what are you doing today?"   
"Staying with Jamie," Hannah said giggling.   
"Oh sweetie Jamie is going to be busy with the baby," Joanie told her daughter. "Why don't we go shopping and by her a baby gift?"   
"OK!" Hannah said excitedly.   
"OK let's go," Joanie said standing up. She turned to Landon and Jamie's father. "It was nice meeting you Rev. Sullivan."   
"You too Joanie," Rev. Sullivan said with a small smile. "We'll see you tonight then?"   
"Yes," Joanie said. She turned to Syd. "Are you coming?"   
"I'm going to stay here and see if Jamie needs any help."   
"OK," Joanie said and headed for the door with Hannah. "We'll be back shortly."   
  
Later that night Jamie was sitting on the back porch with baby Jenna. Everyone had gone home leaving Landon, Jamie and baby Jenna.   
"How are my girls doing?" Landon said coming out onto the porch. He kissed Jamie on the cheek and sat down beside her.   
"Landon I can't believe it we're finally parents," Jamie said.   
Landon put an arm around Jamie. 'You're going to be a wonderful mother."   
Jamie looked at him. "And you're going to be a wonderful father."   
Landon picked up baby Jenna and put her on his chest. This was the happiest moment of their lives and neither of them wanted it to end.   
  
The End 


End file.
